Chironex fleckeri
| commons = Category:Chironex fleckeri | wikispecies = Chironex fleckeri | itis = 51478 | ncbi = 45396 }} Chironex fleckeri (кубомедуза, «морская оса») — крайне ядовитая медуза класса Кубомедуз (Cubozoa), обитающая у берегов северной Австралии. Название «кубомедуза» может вводить в заблуждение, так как C. fleckeri это только один из известных 19 видов входящих в класс Cubozoa. Chironex fleckeri знаменита благодаря своей способности наносить ожоги; щупальца животного сплошь покрыты стрекательными клетками (нематоцистами), которые содержат невероятный по силе яд. Ожоги кубомедузы вызывают мучительную боль, а их сила достаточна, чтобы свободно убить 60 взрослых людей уже за три минуты. Как полагают, за последние 100 лет ожогами кубомедузы были вызваны до 100 смертей. В совокупности это служит основанием для широко распространённого мнения о том, что это самая ядовитая и самая опасная медуза в мировом океане, а возможно даже, и самое опасное животное во всём мире. Описание Представители C. fleckeri являются наиболее крупными из кубомедуз; их купол достигает размеров баскетбольного мяча. Они бледно-голубого цвета и практически прозрачны. Последнее обстоятельство создаёт дополнительную опасность для пловцов из-за того, что медузу бывает чрезвычайно трудно увидеть. У медуз по четыре пучка из 15 щупалец, простирающихся от каждого из четырёх углов купола. Когда медуза плывёт, щупальца сокращаются, достигая длины 15 см и толщины 5 мм, во время охоты щупальца утончаются и вытягиваются в длину до 3 метров. Щупальца покрыты множеством содержащих смертельно опасный яд стрекательных клеток, которые реагируют на давление, а также действие химических сигналов белковой природы. Распространие и место обитания Полипоидная форма встречаются в эстуариях северной Австралии, а медузы, являясь морскими животными, обитают в прибрежных водах северной Австралии и соседних тропических районах индо-западной части Тихого океана (tropical Indo-West Pacific), а также обнаружены в Юго-Восточной Азии. На рифах они обычно не встречаются. Чувствительность и питание Как и у других кубомедуз, у C. fleckeri имеется по 4 группы светочувствительных элементов, включающих 24 глаза. Как представляется, некоторые из них способны к формированию изображения, однако спорный вопрос, могут ли они обеспечивать распознавание объектов или слежение; также остаётся неизвестным, как обрабатывается информация о тактильной чувствительности и со светочувствительных структур, так как у медуз нет центральной нервной системы. Питаются C. fleckeri креветками и мелкой рыбой, а сами в свою очередь служат добычей морских черепах, это единственные существа, нечувствительные к их яду. [[Файл:Marinesting1.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Указатель, предупреждающий о кубомедузах на пляже Кейп Трибьюлейшн (Cape Tribulation) в Квинсленде, Австралия]] Ожоги C. fleckeri широко известна из-за способности наносить невероятно сильные ожоги, которые к некоторых случаях могут приводить к быстрой смерти. Ожог вызывает мучительную боль, сопровождаемую интенсивным чувством жжения; яд медузы обладает множественным действием, одновременно поражая нервную систему, сердце и кожу. При том, что для того чтобы оказать смертельное действие на взрослого человека, должно быть выпущено существенное количество яда (выделяется при контактировании с примерно 3 метрами щупалец), сильнодействующий нейротоксический яд действует крайне быстро. Были зарегистрированы смертельные исходы по прошествии лишь 4 минут после контакта, что значительно быстрее, чем при укусе любой змеи, насекомого или паука; это не без оснований послужило поводом для создания дурной славы кубомедузы как самого смертоносного ядовитого животного в мире. Несмотря на то что существует противоядие, своевременное лечение пострадавшего может быть затруднено или невозможно. Ужаленные медузой купальщики нередко получают сердечный приступ и тонут, даже не успев добраться до берега или лодки. Смачивание ожога уксусом незамедлительно угнетает все несреагировавшие нематоцисты, а трение места ожога только усугубляет проблему. Была показана неэффективность использования для их нейтрализации воды, мочи или колы, которые по сути могут только спровоцировать высвобождение яда. После применения уксуса может потребоваться восстановление дыхания или проведение сердечно-лёгочной реанимации. Приставшие к телу щупальца следует осторожно удалить защищёнными руками или с помощью пинцета. Удалённые щупальца остаются опасными до самого разрушения со временем, и даже будучи высушенными могут восстанавливать свои свойства при увлажнении. Бинтование поражённой конечности (с целью предотвращения распространения яда по лимфатическим и кровеносным сосудам), используемое в лечении при укусах австралийских змей, с 2005 года более не рекомендуется применять при интоксикациях, вызванных кубомедузами. Так как в результате исследования было показано, что выполняемое с целью сдавления тканей бинтование способствует освобождению нематоцистов, несмотря на использование уксуса. Пострадавшим показано экстренное введение антитоксической сыворотки. Поэтому обращение в службу скорой помощи является задачей первостепенной важности. По оценкам, в Австралии кубомедузы являются причиной как минимум одной смерти в год. Документально зарегистрировано более 67 случаев, однако эта цифра в некоторой степени сомнительна, так как некоторые из этих смертей можно также объяснить и случаями развития сердечного приступа или утопления во время ожога кубомедузы. C. Fleckeri и другие медузы, включая медузу ируканджи (Carukia barnesi), в изобилии встречаются в водах северной Австралии на протяжении летних месяцев (с ноября по апрель или май), откуда, как полагают, они дрейфуют в вышеупомянутые эстуарии для размножения. Подобные изображённому на картинке предупреждающие об опасности знаки установлены по всему побережью Квинсленда, и лишь немногие купаются в этот период. Однако некоторые люди продолжают, подвергая себя огромному риску. На общественных местах для купания в воде устанавливаются сеточные заграждения, сквозь которые не могут проникнуть кубомедузы, и люди могут плавать, находясь в безопасности. Однако более мелкие медузы ируканджи (Carukia barnesi) могут проходить сквозь прутья сетки, а противоядия для этого вида медуз ещё нет. Ссылки * [http://www.oceanfootage.com/oceans/search/search//|Sequence=1348582 Chironex fleckeri on oceanfootage.com] * [http://web.fccj.org/~dbyres/2011projects/chironex/chironex_fleckeri.htm Chironex fleckeri on fccj.org] * Disarming the box-jellyfish: nematocyst inhibition in Chironex fleckeri. * Inactivation of nematocysts using acetic acid * Australian Institute of Marine Science — Sea wasp information page * Marine Medic page about box jelly and other Australian poisonous marine creatures * Management of various animal envenomations including box jelly Категория:Кубомедузы Категория:Ядовитые животные